


Squeeze

by Aichi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Breathplay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom Blaster Dragon has some fun with Aichi. Based on that one scene in episode 64. You know the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning for a really tiny vore mention. It doesn't lead to anything, I promise.

Aichi cries out as Phantom Blaster Dragon’s massive claws close around him and lift him into the air. He’s brought face-to-face with the unit and it strikes him how absolutely _huge_ the dragon is. Its head alone is as big as his entire body, mouth half-open and breath hot against his skin. If it wanted to, it could close those jaws around him and swallow him whole. The thought sends shivers (Of what, dread? Anticipation?) down his spine.

There’s a low, rumbling growl in the dragon’s throat, and its giant clawed fist tightens its grip. Aichi yells out again as those claws squeeze against his chest, a sound which soon becomes a quiet moan as the pressure forces his breath out of him. He’s quickly starting to feel light-headed from the lack of air, but struggles as much as he can manage, squirming and clawing at the dragon’s fist. It’s useless, of course. There’s not enough strength in him to move even one of those claws. He whimpers desperately as his vision starts blurring at the edges. There’s nothing he can do. It’s too strong and he can’t breathe and he’s going to die and Ren is–

Phantom Blaster’s grip loosens. Aichi draws in a huge, shuddering gasp, moaning in relief even as his lungs burn from the sudden rush of air. He coughs reflexively, and takes several long, slow breaths, each exhale accompanied by another quiet moan. Something moves unexpectedly behind him, and fingers slide under his chin, tilting his head and lifting his gaze until he’s looking into a pair of sparkling red eyes.

“Having fun?” Ren asks. His face is uncomfortably close.

“N-no,” Aichi manages to groan in reply. He closes his eyes, focuses on breathing again – in and out, in and out.

“Don’t lie to yourself.”

Just as Aichi’s getting his breath back, the dragon’s grip tightens and crushes it out of him again.

It repeats the action over and over, squeezing the air from him every time his breathing is starting to return to normal, until Aichi is a quivering, sobbing wreck, tears slipping down his face and quiet whimpers in the back of his throat. His crying only makes it harder for him to breathe, the lump in his throat feeling like it’s choking him as well.

“He’s very powerful, isn’t he? I wonder how much of this you can take?”

Ren taps his fingers against Phantom Blaster’s claw, a signal for it to loosen its grip again. Aichi gasps desperately for air, his chest heaving as he’s finally allowed to take much-needed breaths. A hand cups his cheek and, without thinking, he gratefully leans into the touch.

“Shall we find out?”


End file.
